My Power, My World
by Reclusive Dork
Summary: Ginta Toramizu has a very depressing life. Top of the class, Unathletic. No friends. His childhood Friend hates him. His dad vanished into another world when he was eight-wait. Maybe, just maybe there's a little bit of hope. Watch as this radically different Ginta takes the world of MAR Heaven by storm and seige. "Brains? good. Brawn? Also good. But me? I have both."
1. Chapter 1

_**YO. Reclusive Dork here, and we're showing up with a Marchen Awakens Romance story. Just be prepared for a smarter, darker, and stronger Ginta... Also, he's older.**_

_**Also, it's been a while since I last read the story, so bear with me.**_

**My Power, My World**

**Chapter 1**

Footsteps. That's the only sound I heard as I walked to school. The problem? They weren't my own. I looked behind me only to let out a sad sigh. Well, I could have a worse stalker than my childhood friend. Now if only she would actually _talk _to me... But that would be asking for too much. Way too much.

My name is Ginta Toramizu. Seventeen years old. Unathletic. Unable to see without my glasses. Blonde. Top of the class, though. Too bad everyone hates me... Even Koyuki.

My childhood friend and I had a big fight at the end of last year. It gave me nightmares... That all eventually came true. She never forgave me for what I did to her brother. But why did she even care about him so much? It's not like he even acted like she was family. Or a friend, for that matter.

Her brother used to be the most awesome guy in the world to me. He always helped me with homework, brought us gifts, and overall treated me like one of the family.

That all changed when he got married. He was twisted by his wife into a monster. He would go out of his way to look good in front of Koyuki, but as soon as she was away... He would grab a sharp knife... Set it on fire... And stab me in all the non-vital areas he knew of. It hurt like hell. I would try to tell Koyuki, but she never believed me.

Then last year, he went a bit farther. He started attacking near vitals... Not lethal wounds, but i thought I would die if he pushed any further. I snapped.

The next thing I know, he's on the other side of the room in a crumpled heap, his neck broken, heart collapsed. This is how Koyuki found us. She saw me, relatively unharmed, and her brother... Dead.

I've never seen her cry before then. She screamed at me, telling me to leave... And to never talk to her again.

I was heart broken.

The funny thing was, I still don't know where I got the strength to do that.

Now she'd try to avoid me as much as possible, but she never passed up the chance to glare at me on the way to school.

I'm never getting my friend back. I'll never get Any kind of friend in this world.

Fortunately... There's another world. One where magic isn't despised, but a way of life. I know it's real. After all... That's where my dad escaped to, when mom threatened to divorce him if he didn't shape up.

She didn't mean it. My mom loved him more than anything, she was devastated when we saw him leave. Mom just thought he vanished into thin air... But I saw the gate.

Since he left, she's been horribly depressed.

My only wish... Is that Koyuki won't hate me for leaving.

+O=O+

"Hello there!" "Hello!"

Looking to my left, I expected to see a large man and a boy, but what I saw instead astounded me. There were two small boulders, each with a cartoonish face on them.

"Talking... Rocks?"

I walked towards them. "Hi, i guess."

The larger rock looked me over. "You don't look to be from around here. Whence came you?"

I sat down in front of them. "...Tokyo, Japan. Though I doubt you've heard of it."

A puzzled look appeared on both of their faces. "Tokyo? I'm afraid you're right on that one." "Where's that?"

I laughed. "Don't worry about it. I won't be going back. I... don't have anything nice to return to there."

"Truly? How sad." "Really Sad!"

As I stood up, the larger one asked me if I could fetch them some water from the stream. Insteaad, I pulled out a canteen. "Hmmm. There's still some left." I poured it over their... bodies, I guess.

As I was walking away, Something in the distance started moving quickly towards me.

I decided to intercept.

+O=O+

"Well, He may have been one of my weaker Ärms, but that was still impressive. What did you use?"

I looked at the pink-haired woman strangely. "What do you mean? And did you actually summon that armor?"

At that the lady paused, then examined my attire. "Weird. No Ärm. But then... You did that with just brute strength?! Impossible!"

I scowled. "What the heck is an Ärm?"

The lady stopped moving when I said that. She looked at me with a look that just screamed 'Are you stupid?'

"What's an Ärm? Do you live under a rock or something?"

My scowl deepened. "No. Where I come from, we don't have whatever these things are that you're talking about."

The woman just stared at me. Hmmm. Now that I think about it, she's kinda hot.

"Okay. So Ärms are an item, like an accessory, that have been enchanted to do different things, like transform into a weapon, open portals, summon monsters, and so on. Get it so far?"

"I think so... Are Ärms the only way to actually use magic here?"

"Yeah... What, you can use it without them where you come from?"

I looked away. "We don't use magic there. It's been extinct for centuries..."

The woman paused. "Kid, What's your name?"

I gave a sad smile. "Ginta. Ginta Toramizu. You?"

"It's Dorothy. ...Look, I just recently discovered a cave that supposedly has a legendary treasure. Thing is, it's probably filled with traps, so i'm not dumb enough to go alone."

I stared. "So you want me to come with you as backup."

+O=O+

As I carefully navigated the ruins, I tried to ignore Dorothy's rambling about how 'great' Babbo is. Seriously, if you don't know what it looks like, how do you know it's good?

We came to a corridor filled with dead bodies, and broken weapons. I spotted a few intact ones, so I snatched them before Dorothy saw any. I got a few silver knives, one of them looked pretty unique, and a satchel that seemed a lot bigger on the inside, which had some gold coins and other cool stuff in it.

When we got to the next room, there was a large ornate box on a pedestal. I dashed towards it.

Pretty stupid of me, though. As soon as i got near it, a giant metal golem crashed down behind me. I looked back to see Dorothy pulling out a keychain, that transformed into a winged lion.

Cool.

Looking forward, I dashed closer to the pedestal and jumped up. I waited a few seconds before lifting the boxes lid.

I can honestly say I did not expect a giant metal Cup-and-Ball with a french-looking face on the steel sphere. I also didn't expect it to be snoring.

Slowly, it opened it's eyes, and stared at me grumpily.

"Who are YOU?"

I stared for a moment before regaining myself.

I pulled myself into a more formal position(I remember that the French are easily offended... At least when they take such good care of their 'stache) and bowed.

"Good morning. My name is Ginta Toramizu. Would you happen to be Babbo?"

The orb stared at me incredulously. "Well you seem to have decent manners. Yeah, I am."

I nodded. "You wouldn't mind helping me out, would you? There seems to be a large golem attacking my friend." I heard dorothy scream at me.

"...No. Beat it. I'm going back to sleep."

I twitched. Dropping the formal stance, I reached in and grabbed the chain that attached the two.

"Listen here, _Tool. _I need a weapon, and since there doesn't seem to be any others heavy enough to take this guy out, I'm gonna use _You, _Okay? Okay." I started swinging him by the chain, gaining momentum.

"YOU CRETIN! I AM NO TOOL! I AM Aaaaaaaaaaagrh..."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't care. At least not anymore." I flung the orb straight at the golem.

BAM!

Wow, what a dent. Impressive.

But the giant wasn't down. Thinking fast(and completely ignoring the grumpy sphere's complaining), I dashed towards the golem and swung.

...

The hammer wasn't that big before.

**00000000000**

**Well, how was it? Note that this is my first attempt at a story in years, and the others were incredibly half-baked. Actually, they weren't even HALF-baked.**

**They sucked. Plain and simple. They were rushed, had terrible plotline, and the characters were completely overpowered. Oh, and the dialogue was patchy.**

**The only reason i'm doing THIS story... Is because of how many times i read M****Ä****R, and that I actually have an idea of how it went.**

**Sorry for ranting... But Please, tell me how I did.**

**Also, If you have an idea for a character or an ****Ä****RM, tell me about it- I might not use the character if I can't find a good plot for them, but as long as the ****Ä****RM isn't incredibly overpowered, I'll definitely use it... Maybe.**

**Merry christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reclusive Dork here with another chapter!**

**Oh, and I had forgotten to say the Disclaimer last chapter. Well, I certainly don't own the patent for this series, though I did have a few volumes in my house.**

**Lets get started.**

**My Power, My World**

**Chapter 2**

I can honestly say that this world is far more beautiful than my home world. Well, at least I can walk around without being given a death glare wherever I go.

Oh yeah.

I actually can't.

"Ya know, Bubba, if you would just cooperate, I wouldn't have to do this."

Babbo glared at me again. "Cooperate with _you? _Never. I'd probably sell myself before that. And my name is Babbo!"

I stopped walking.

"Do you honestlly mean that... Babbo?"

"Hm? Of course. You're the last person I'd want to cooperate with. Except maybe that disgusting witch."

"Dorothy's not that bad. But hey, if you really mean it, then here."

I released both the chain and the hammer, and Babbo hit the grass.

"Ho!? ...You're actually letting me go?"

I looked up at the sky. "Never let it be said that I would keep a man prisoner when he has done no wrong. You may not be human, but you still think for yourself, which means your a person, too."

Babbo stared at me for a moment. "I... Thanks." And off he went.

I'll miss the arrogant little twit.

O+++O

(Babbo POV)

I swear, these woods are a lot more frightening now that the brat is gone.

Honestly... He's not really a bad kid. Sure, he's rude, But bad? No. Honestly, the last time I saw a heart that pure... Hm.

I don't remember.

"hey-at ÄRM-.-n it's ow-"

...

Who said that?

Looking around, I tried to see who spoke.

"SHOW YOURSELF! COWARDS!"

A bush rustled about to the left. Soon, a tall fat man with a pathetic Moustache wearing a turban stepped into the road. He seemed to be accompanied by a little goblin... Okay so goblins are a bit uglier than that.

"Well, well. You look a bit lonely. Why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah! Mokku-sama and Chappu will help!"

Huh. I already despise them.

I turned away, and started down the path again. "No thanks."

The fat one seemed to disagree, as he made a grab for my chain.

!? He's... Strong! ...Actually he's rather weak, but he has a lot of weight. Oh well

"Now, now. Let's not be hasty! I'm sure we can be good company... At least until we _sell _you, of course."

I stopped struggling. "S-sell me!?" But... Freedom..! No...

I went limp. I had just about given up.

But then the half-goblin collapsed- and I saw a rather fancy knife in his back.

O+++O

(Ginta PoV)

Well this was expected. Sorta why I followed Babbo, because the woods are always teeming with thieves.

So I threw a silver knife at the short one, aiming for non-vitals(I love the fact that I aced anatomy).

When he fell, the genie-lookalike dropped Babbo immediately, and rushed to the short one's side.

"CHAPPU!" He looked around, and walked in the direction the knife came from, but I had already moved to another position.

Dumbass, at least take the knife out.

I reached Babbo, appparently without him noticing, and called out-

"Ya know, if you just take the knife out and patch him up, he'll be fine. The knife didn't hit any vitals anyways."

The fat genie guy spun around faster than I thought possible. "YOU! You're the one who threw that!" He rushed towards me... But I grabbed Babbo's chain, (I think Babbo fainted when I spoke) and threw the hammer part at him. Critical hit.

...Okay, so I hit him in the 'nads. My bad. (at least the spike didn't hit him)

Babbo must have woken up, because he slowly asked- "Please say... That you didn't mean to hit him there."

I looked down at him and started towards the short one. "Nope."

"Well, you told him to tend to his apprentice... But now you've made it so he can't. Are you going too leave them there?"

I had already removed my silver knife. "Naw. I think I'll give them a lesson in manners... There. Well, he'll survive..."

I had pulled a roll of bandages from my seemingly bottomless pouch and wrapped them around the kid's wound. "Well, Babbo, Still want to go it alone?"

The kendama ÄRM turned a slightly darker color-Is he blushing? Can ÄRMs even do that?

"Well... I seem to have gotten lost on my own... So I guess I'll need a side-"

"Finish that sentence and I will dismantle you."

"Ah- umm. ...Partners, then?"

I grinned. "Sure."

+O=O+

Wow. What a coincidence. Farm full of vegetables, farmhouse... Let's go see who lives here.

"...Babbo, don't touch those gourds. They're not yours."

The kendama blushed(how the hell does he do that?) and muttered something under his breath. Probably complaining about hunger... Knowing how wierd he is, he's probably got a black hole in his mouth.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

What I didn't expect was for a giant monkey to throw the door open.

...Actually, that's a dude...

+O=O+

"Vegetarian werewolves? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm Serious! They may be vegetarians, but they're still really bloodthirsty!"

I sighed as I ate the vegetables the kind old lady gave me.

"So... How long has this been going on?"

"A year... Why?"

I shook my head. "And all this time you never thought about using their weakness? Surely you have SOME silver around here... Like a family heirloom?"

I was answered by the old lady. "We sold all our fancy heirlooms before mah boy Jack here was born, so we could buy this farm. So Nah, we got nothing... Hey! Don't stop eating! Ya got ta finish that!"

"Naw, I'm full... Hey Babbo. What's up?"

Babbo looked like he was deep in thought. "Hm? Oh I was just wondering if Jack here ever thought of making a stand... And holding to it? Have you ever?"

"..."

+O=O+

Two days later.

After knocking the snot out of those two wannabes, and giving half my stash of silver daggers to Jack's mom, I set out with Babbo to find the town.

And wouldn't you know...

We're lost.

"Dammit Babbo! Where the hell are you!"

"He can't have gone far... I think."

Okay, so BABBO set out to find the town... And Jack is helping me look for him.

We walked down the path, passed by a small ravine, and as we passed the ravine, we heard ominous laughter coming from doown the cliff.

I walked over to the cliff and peered down the edge. Down at the bottom of the ravine were three thugly men- one bald and buff, one thin and lanky with a typical bandit mask, tand the third seemed to have his entire body concealed behind a white cloak and mask.

In the center of the triangle was a short, thick cloth bag that looked to be moving, as if they had trapped a large rabbit in there.

I strained my ears to hear them say something about a million pewter... Some weird ÄRM... Something about babbo... Wait.

Well, looks like we found him.

O=O

"Heh. One million pewter has never been so easy to get."

"Yeah! This guy was a piece of cake to catch!"

"Hah. Don't be fooled. This thing isn't really alive-it's just enchanted."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Oh really? Why n... Wait. Who said that?"

Ya know, I really thought they would notice me earlier.

"You guys are really stupid... I've been sitting here for ten minutes."

**00000000000**

_**AND because I don't feel like writing out that battle, knowing that the new Ginta would beat them no problem, I'll just skip to the encounter with Alviss... But not now.**_

_**ANYWAYS! I still need some ÄRMs for the story, and while i have one new ÄRM... That didn't come from a reviewer... I need MOAR, Dammit!**_

_**Oh, and be prepared for an OC next chapter. She's not my creation, though I do have the authority to use her.**_

_**NO, she's not a love interest for anyone.**_

_**See you next time!**_

_**Reclusive dork, signing out.**_


End file.
